Spinning to the top
by Fridayjack1
Summary: This is a one hit story BUT VERY LONG. Its like 70 pages lol its like HSM So enjoy it took me a while 2 write so please read.


**_Spinning to the top_**

(Opening Credits)

(Title Begins)

(At a party)

(All students are in an area dancing, drinking, eating, playing)

DJ: Ok everyone DID YOU HAVE FUN ON YOUR SNOWBOARDING TRIP?

All: YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!

DJ: OH YEAH! OK SOON KAROKE WILL START BUT FOR NOW JUST GET YOUR GROOVE ON!

All: (Cheer)

(meanwhile)

(Melissa is upstairs reading a book)

(5 seconds later her mum comes in)

Elaine: Hunny come downstairs! your missing the fun

Melissa: Mum im fine, Im really into this book anyway.

Elaine: Listen its the last day of the school snowboarding trip! Come downstairs to the party!

Melissa: Mum seriously Im fine!

Elaine: Melissa, stop being miserable AND COME DOWNSTAIRS!

Melissa: Ill be down in five minutes.

Elaine: Fine.

(Elaine exits)

(At the party)

DJ: OK KAROKE TIME! First we've got a Harry Windson? Harry you here?

Harry: Im here!

(Harry gets onto the stage)

DJ: Hit it!

Harry: (sings)

If there's any slutshis room  
Then there's somethin I gotta say  
For all the fools  
Who fell for the first  
Girl who comes their way  
I been down that road, and now I'm back  
Sittin on square one  
Tryin to pick myself up,  
Where I started from..

I never woulda thought that I'd see you out of control

You should know between us we was like makes ?  
Nothing could intervene us especially no hos  
You was more so the shalon type I chose  
To more shows, haunted you nights  
I suppose that's how it goes,  
With time spent emotion grows  
In the beginning friends, we decided to roll  
So who's responsible when you get excited, explode  
And Obie's grinning, then you invite that Obie's cold  
We established this way before we became mates  
So what's required is that you chill with all that fire  
Get your desire when I retire

Chorus

Spend some time with me...  
I never thought that I'd find someone to be mine  
Lord knows I was right cause you just crossed the line..  
Spend some time with me...

(All cheer)

DJ: Well done Harry!

Harry: Thanks

DJ: Ok now Ill be quite mean! Im going to pick someone at random!

(Melissa enters)

(The light points to her)

Melissa: What the hell?

DJ: Come up young lady and sing for us!

Melissa: I cant sing, I cant...pick someone else!

DJ: Come on!

(People push her onto stage)

DJ: Ok we'll do a nice and slow one!

Melissa: Please I really dont wanna do this!

DJ: (whispering) Listen lady, your killing the mood!

(Music starts)

Melissa: (Sings)

I always Knew

You'd be their for me

Day and Night

Always for me

Never giving up

I always knew it

I always saw it

I always knew you'd hold me

I saw your eyes

I saw that love

It makes me feel

Im so in loveeeeeeeeeeeee

No

When I lost you

Ooooooh no

I couldn't bear it

I couldn't see it

Oooooooooooooooooooh

Im not gonna go their agaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

I always knew it

I always saw it

I always knew you'd hold me

I saw your eyes

I saw that love

It makes me feel

Im so in loveeeeeeeeeeeee

I always knew it

I always saw it

I always knew you'd hold me

I saw your eyes

I saw that love

It makes me feel

Im so in loveeeeeeeeeeeee

I saw it coming Oh yeah

But….Im so in love

I always knew it

I always saw it

I always knew you'd hold me

I saw your eyes

I saw that love

It makes me feel

Im so in loveeeeeeeeeeeee

(Everyone cheers)

(Melissa grins)

DJ: ALL GIVE IT UP FOR...um whats you name?

Melissa: Melissa Watson

DJ: GIVE IT UP FOR MELISSA!

(everyone cheers)

(Melissa goes off stage)

Girl 1: Hey Melissa, you rocked!

Melissa: Oh Thanks!

(Melissa gos out the room into a hallway)

Elaine: Meliisa there you are!

Melissa: Oh hey mum, Im just going the the toilet.

Elaine: Wait Melissa!

Melissa: Yeah mum?

Elaine: I was going to tell you earlier, but I best tell you now.

Melissa: What?

Elaine: Well the advertising business is moving to California...and both of us will have to move there!

Melissa: WHAT!

Elaine: Im sorry hunny, but its business!

Melissa: Well how long are we gonna be there?

Elaine: A year and a half

Melissa: No mum IM SICK OF THIS! YOU SAID THIS WOULD BE THE LAST TIME! IM SICK OF MOVING! FROM ENGLAND TO AUSTRALIA TO SPAIN TO FRANCE TO CANADA TO ENGLAND AND NOW TO CALIFORNIA!

Elaine: Hunny Im really sorry!

Melissa: Isnt their anywhere I can stay while you go?

Elaine: No, I'm sorry Hunny, this will be the last time.

Melissa: (sacrcasticly) Of course It will be!

(At the airport)

(Melissa and Elaine are getting onto the plane)

Air Hostess: Ticket please

Elaine: Here you go

(Elaine gives the Air Hostess her ticket)

(On the plane Melissa is facing the window on the plane with her mum next to her)

Elaine: Hunny talk to me?...Your gonna have to speak to me sometime!...Melissa say something? Melissa please!

Melissa: Ok I dont wanna move!

Elaine: Oh stop complaining!

Melissa: No I wont! You dont care about how I feel about this! YOU NEVER DO!

Elaine: I do!

Melissa: (laughs) Yeah suuure you do!

Elaine: Its just business!

Melissa: Yeah and you have to take me with you!

Elaine: Listen can we just get along for this flight?

Melissa: Whatever!

(Melissa falls into a daydream)

(In her daydream)

Air Hostess: Can everyone please buckle up?

Elaine: Hunny It'll be fine

Melissa: Dont tell me what to do!

Elaine: What?

Melissa: (sings) Ooooooh uh-huh

(Melissa gets out of her seat)

Melissa: (Sings)

Oh no

Your always telling me what to do

Never ask me for my opinion!

Im not a little kid anymore

Ive grown up and I wanna make up my own choices!

Always telling me what to do

Always bossing me around

Never ask me what I want

Always just controlling my life!

I never wanted all of this!

Dont you ever think about me?

Oh no

DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO

ITS MY LIFE NOT YOURS

IM NOT GONNA PUT UP WITH THIS

DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO

(Musical instruments 10 seconds as Melissa and some randoms dance)

OOOOH IM NOT GONNA PUT UP WITH THIS!

ITS MY LIFE SO STOP CONTROLLING IT!

DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

OOH YEAH!

Dont Tell me what to do!

(Wakes up from her daydream)

Elaine: Melissa?

Melissa: Huh what?

Air Hostess: Attention all. Would everyone buckle up? A safety video will now be shown!

(Later on)

(Elaine and Melissa arrive at their home villa)

(They get out the car)

Melissa: A villa? Dead good!

Elaine: See its not all that bad?

Melissa: (sighs)

(Next day)

(Melissa arrives at school in a car with her mum)

Elaine: Ok Hunny I can only drive you today, your gonna have to take the school bus

Melissa: Ok

Elaine: And good luck

(They hug)

(Melissa gets out the car)

(Later Melissa walks into the entrance)

(Someone bumps into her and she trips)

(A boy runs upto her)

Matt: Hey are you ok?

Melissa: Yeah I'm fine!

(He helps her get up)

Matt: Im Matt Gordinson

Melissa: Melissa Watson

Matt: So where are you from?

Melissa: To many places! My mum travels to different countries because of her business!

Matt: Ok well anyway Welcome to Brookville High!

Melissa: Thanks

(A black girl with 3 people at the side of her is walking down the hall)

Matt: That girl there thats Frankie Wornwood shes been in all the theater productions and has an amazing voice

Frankie: (sings) Dont I have an amazing voice?

(Silence)

Frankie: Sean?

Sean: (claps) Yes of course you do darling! Clap everyone.

(Everyone claps)

Matt: Thats Sean Senense her gay best friend.

Melissa: Thats harsh.

Matt: No seriously he is gay!

Melissa: Oh right

Matt: And those other two girls are Chantelle and Monica her posse!

Melissa: So what do you do?

Matt: Nothing, Im just a regular kid.

Melissa: Oh cool.

Frankie: Yes everyone I will be in this Springs Musical Play!

Boy 1: But auditions havent started yet

Frankie: Your point being?

Boy 1: You might not make it.

Sean: Uh-oh

Frankie: What do you mean I might not make it! Ive stared in the last 18 theater productions and been the main role! If anyone wont make it ITLL BE YOU! IM THE BEST ACTRESS/ SINGER HERE! DONT YOU DARE INSULT ME! Is that clear?

Boy1: Yes mam...I mean Frankie.

Frankie: (smilies) Nice talking to you.

(Frankie, Sean, Chantelle and Monica exit)

Matt: Whatever you do, dont get in Frankies way!

Melissa: I think I'll be able to take care of myself.

(Bell rings)

Matt: What do you have?

Melissa: umm, maths with Miss Eidwon

Matt: Oh me too, come on Ill show you the way!

Melissa: Oh thanks!

(In Maths class)

(Miss Eidwon is teaching everyone)

(Melissa is sitting next to Matt on her right side and a girl called Harriot on her left side)

Miss Eidwon: Ok class get out your textbooks and turn to page 34. I would like you to read the three paragraphs, while I write some notes on the board. You will copy these notes when you have done reading.

(Everybody gets out there textbooks while Miss Eidwon begins to write on the board)

Matt: This is about all we do in Maths, copy notes and stuff, its reall boring, we hardly learn anything!

Harriot: Thats because your supposed to read them often and remember them. Her notes are important!

Matt: Yeah but its so boring!

Harriot: Well duh!

Melissa: Anyway its school, school is boring sometimes!

Harriot: Exactly!

Matt: Whatever!

Miss Eidon: Mr Gordinson! Talking when your not supposed to!

Matt: But I-

Miss Eidon: (interupting) No buts, I dont want another word out of your mouth or detention!

(Later Bell rings)

(Everyone is coming out of class)

(Harriot and Melissa begin walking down the hallway)

Harriot: Trust me, theres nothing that will hold you back...unless you wanna do drama or whatever.

Melissa: Because of Frankie?

Harriot: Exactly!

Melissa: I do love to sing!

Harriot: No,no,no,no Frankie has an amazing voice, no one has ever beaten her! NO ONE!

Melissa: I guess

(They stop near the drama board)

(The drama teacher walks to the drama board)

Mrs Redchet: ATTENTION EVERYONE...I WILL NOW BE PUTTING THE SPRING MUSICAL SIGN UPS ON THE DRAMA BOARD, I WILL ALSO BRING THIS UP IN YOUR NEXT DRAMA LESSON!

(She pins the signups to the drama board)

(She exits)

Melissa: I could give it a shot

(Frankie enters with Sean)

Frankie: Give it a shot? Oh thats so sweet! Good luck

Melissa: really?

Frankie: No

(Frankie looks at the signups)

Frankie: WHAT!

Sean: Hunny whats wrong?

Frankie: The main roles are both female and male! I have to get a male partner!

Sean: Well maybe I could!

Frankie: Sean, do you seriously think you have a good voice?

Sean: Well I have been practising.

Frankie: NOT GOOD ENOUGH! Anyway I do know someone who can help me.

Melissa: Harriot do you know any boys that can sing?

Harriot: Sorry no

Frankie: (laughs) Your seriously gonna audition for the main role! (laughs)

Melissa: Well yeah!

Frankie: Well you havent got a shot!

Melissa: Maybe I have

Frankie: Ill show you what the theater looks for!

Sean: Hit it!

Frankie: (sings)

OOOOH OOOOH YEAH

Im what everyone looks for

I can sing, dance and act!

Ive got the greatest voice!

No one can stop me!

If you think You've got a chance WELL BRING IT OOOOOOOOON!

No one can beat me!

No one can change me!

No one knows what i can do

OOOOH!

Im a superstar Oh yeah!

No one can beat me!

No one can change me!

No one knows what i can do

OOOOH!

Im a superstar Oh yeah!

OOOH IM A SUPERSTAR!

NO ONE CAN BEAT ME

IM EVERYTHING YOUR NOT!

IM THE GREATEST THING YOU'VE EVER SEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

IM A SUPERSTAR!

(Silence)

Frankie: SEAN!

Sean: Oh right! (claps) Bravo (claps) Bravo!

(people clap)

Frankie: Think you've got a shot? WELL BRING IT ON!

(Frankie exits)

Sean: Candycakes wait for me!

(Sean exits)

Harriot: See what I mean? She has got an incredible voice!

Melissa: Listen I'm just gonna give it a shot ok?

Harriot: Fine

(Harriot exits)

(Later)

(In Drama class)

(Everyone is sitting down)

Mrs Redchet: Ok class, I have put the sign ups on the drama board and anyone who wishes to audition please put your name on the board, The main roles are both male and female so you will need a partner. If you dont want the main role come without a partner! Ok now for a warm up excersise we will be just giving a little singing note I would like you all to sing OOOOOh!

All: OOOH

Matt: (Carrying on) OOOOH!

Mrs Redchet: Matthew stop!

Matt: Oh sorry

Mrs Redchet: Ok now Today I will be dividing you into groups of five, and I will each give you a scence to make and act out. You will have fifteen minutes to practise. Ok I will now put you into groups!

(Later)

(Melissa and Matt and Harriot are coming out of class)

Melissa: Matt, you have a really nice voice!

Matt: Oh thanks

Melissa: Ok listen, I wanna audition for the Spring Musical and I need a partner YOUR ALL IVE GOT!

Matt: I dont think so Melissa!

Harriot: Melissa why matt?

Melissa: I just wanna give it a shot! Please Mat!

Matt: NO!

Melissa: Ill do your homework for a week!

Matt: Keep talking.

Harriot: Melissa its not worth it! Homework for a week for an audition you might not get!

Melissa: I just wanna try! Homework for a week please Matt?

Matt: (Thinks) Oh fine!

Melissa: Yey!

(They walk to the drama board)

Melissa: Ok lets sign up

(Frankie and Dan enter)

Frankie: So you found someone?

Melissa: Yeah Matt

Frankie: (laughs) Meet Dan, hes got a great voice!

(Frankie pushes Melissa out the way and writes her and Dans name on the sign up list)

Dan: Good Luck...Not!

Frankie: (laughs)

(Dan and Frankie exit)

Harriot: God I hate her!

Matt: Just ignore her!

Harriot: How can I? Shes so annoying so nasty!

Melissa: Yeah

(Melissa writes her and Matts name on the sign up board)

Matt: Im gonna regret this!

Harriot: I warned you!

(Later)

(Melissa gets off the school bus)

(Later she arrives at her house and enters)

Melissa: Mum?

(Elaine enters)

Elaine: Oh hi Hunny! How was your first day?

Melissa: Fine.

Elaine: Make any friends?

Melissa: Yeah!

Elaine: How were your classes?

Melissa: They were fine.

Elaine: So you still mad at me for moving?

Melissa: Mum One days isnt gonna change my opinion!

Elaine: Oh ok. Im sorry Melissa its just This advertising business means a lot to me!

Melissa: Mum I think Vola Drop has been advertised enough!

Elaine: Its a great new drink! that needs to be shown across the world! I'm gonna make loads!

Melissa: Well thats great for you!

Elaine: Melissa what is your problem?

Melissa: Mum I'm happy that your business is going well. But we move so much! I have start a new school make new friends!

Elaine: Im sorry hunny...I really am!

Melissa: ...I know, Its ok...Ive learned to live with it!

(Melissa exits)

(Next day)

(Melissa is waiting at the school bus stop with 3 other people with her)

(5 seconds later)

(Matt enters running to the bus stop)

Matt: Oh hey Melissa

Melissa: Hey I didnt know you lived around here!

Matt: Yeah just around the courner!

(Bus comes)

(The bus pulles up at everyone gets on)

(Matt sits down somewhere)

(Melissa sits next to him)

(Bus starts moving)

Melissa: Does Harriot get on this bus?

Matt: Yeah she gets on in the next...um...three stops!

Melissa: Oh ok! Anyway we need to work on our audition!

Frankie: (laughs)

(Matt and Melissa look behind them and see Frankie, sean, chantelle and monica, Dan and some other randoms)

Melissa: Whats so funny?

Frankie: Just seeing you have hope of thinking you have a chance in this musical!

Matt: She has the same chance of getting the part then you do!

Frankie: I have a 99.9 and she has a 0.1...actually I have 100

Melissa: Well auditions are tomorrow and then we will see who gets it!

Frankie: Whatever!

(Later)

(At school Matt and Melissa are in a music room practising for their audition)

Melissa: Ok lets try chorus again

Matt: Fine!

Melissa: (Sings) Cant stop thinking about you!

Matt: (sings) About you! In the day I see you!

Both: Always wanting to speak, to talk to youuuuuuuuuu!

Matt: But Ive seen what I want

Both: Your want I want!

Matt: ooooooooooh!

Melissa: Ok stop, well Im just not-

Matt: (interupting) Feeling it?

Melissa: ...Y-Yeah

Matt: Yeah me too. Its just to...pop, cheesy!

Melissa: Well Mrs Redchets favirote music is pop apparently! So we have to do what she likes!

Matt: God I wish I never signed up for this!

Melissa: Oh jee thanks!

Matt: (laughs)

(Later)

(In Drama)

(Everybody is sitting down)

Mrs Redchet: Now you've all practised a random scence! And I would like to see If I like you! Ok can group one come up!

(Frankie, Sean and Chantelle come up)

Mrs Redchet: Ok, so have you made any changes?

Chantelle: We've added some line changes and a bit of song!

Mrs Redchet: oh...ok. Go on lets see If the theater is your calling!

Frankie: I cant help it!

Chantelle: Listen hes Christinas boy friend!

Frankie: I know but hes so hot!

Matt: (whispering to Melissa) Hes gay!

Harriot: (Whispering to matt) Its a play! iddiot!

Chantelle: Here he comes!

Sean: Hey Girls!

Frankie: (excited) Oh hey Sean!

Sean: Looking good!

Chantelle: Oh forgods sakes!

(Sings)

Oh girl cant you see, hes not right for you!

Frankie: (Sings) I dont know what your on about but-

Mrs Redchet: Ok when you said you changed some lines...well I didnt know you meant all of them!

Sean: Oh Hunny! we are just making some better changes!

Mrs Rechet: Well the theater is not your calling

Frankie: Excuse me?

Mrs Redchet: Except you for Francesca! Im sure the terrible changes was Seans idea!

Sean: OOOOOOOH MY GOD! I Cant believe you just said that!

Frankie: Oh Sean hush!

Mrs Redchet: Ok sit!

(Sean, Chantelle and Frankie sit)

Mrs Redchet: Ok now listen! tomorrow during free period will be your chance to audition for the new Musical "Spinning to the top"

Frankie: Yey!

Mrs Redchet: Is anyone in this room going to audition?

(Frankie, Melissa, Matt and three other randoms raise their hand)

Mrs Redchet: Theres only one couple auditioning for the main roles?

Frankie: Excuse me miss! My partner Dan is not in this class!

Mrs Redchet: Oh right!

(Bell rings)

Mrs Redchet: Ok everyone Class dissmissed!

(Everyone leaves)

(Later at the mall)

(Harriot and Melissa are in a clothes store looking at tops)

Harriot: Listen every year Frankie wins best dressed!

Melissa: Your point being?

Harriot: I always come in second! I just would love to beat her! Frankies known for her amazing singing and acting and amazing fashion sence!

Melissa: Isnt second good?

Harriot: EVERY YEAR!

Melissa: I guess

Harriot: But wouldnt it just be great to see her loose in both of the things she loves!

Melissa: (laughs) Yeah It would.

Harriot: Shes always so happy on the day!

Melissa: why?

Harriot: Because its always a day before the Spring Musical!

Melissa: What other evens are on that day?

Harriot: Best basketball player, best cheerleader, best dressed, best looking female, best-

Melissa: (interupting) Ok, ok, I get it!

(Harriot picks out a nice, stylish top)

Harriot: hmmm, what do you think?

Melissa: cute!

Harriot: I dunno, I bet Frankie's got something better!

Melissa: Well I like what your wearing now! What store did you get it at?

Harriot: Oh this...I-I made it!

Melissa: Its cute! and stylish!

Harriot: Really? you think so?

Melissa: Defentanly!

Harriot: Well Ill make an outfit and I'll see what you think of it.

Melissa: Ok

Harriot: Just think me, Harriot Smith! Could win!

Melissa: You could!

(Next day)

(Beginning of school)

(Melissa, Matt and Harriot are outside school talking)

Matt: Well today is the day!

Melissa: Yep!

Harriot: Do you know the song?

Melissa: Yeah.

Harriot: well good luck...you'll need it

Matt: Gee thanks!

(Later at the auditions)

(The teacher and some other people who want to audition are sitting)

Mrs Redchet: Now I would to thank you all! For willing to audition! Now lets begin

(She looks at the audition board)

Mrs Redchet: Darius Grededy?

(Darius gets up and gets onto the stage)

Darius: well here goes!

(The piano player begins to play)

Darius: (nice voice) Never thought I'd see you again!

You were always their for me!

I could never forget it

Not again

I just wanted, you

to

(off tune) HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD ME!

AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNND NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Mrs Redchet: STOP! STOP! STOP!

Darius: oh sorry, well how did I do?

Mrs Redchet: Lets put it this way...long and high notes arnt your calling NEXT!

(Darius gets off stage, while a young girl gets on)

Mrs Redchet: Ok begin!

(She opens her mouth then gets stage fright)

Mrs Redchet: NEXT!

(Next person is another girl)

Gina: Like hello!

Mrs Redchet: Gina Littlewood? Ok begin

(The piano player begins to play)

Gina: (squeaky voice) I come home

In the morning light

My mum says when you gonna live your life right

Oh muma deep when the fortune wins

Oh girls just wanna have fun

Mrs Redchet: Stop!

Gina: well?

Mrs Redchet: NEXT

(People continuly go up and Mrs redchet keeps saying next)

Mrs Redchet: OH GOD! Ok Frankie and Dan, our first couple BRING SOME SENCE INTO THE THEATER!

(Frankie and Dan get on the stage)

(They get into position)

(The piano player begins to play)

Frankie: We dont need a piano player! POSITION DAN!

Dan: Sorry

(Music begins)

(They begin to sing)

Frankie: (Sings) Seems like daylight, seems like the moonlight!

Dan: (sings) Seems like there is something missing in your life

Frankie: It always seemed that the right person never came

Dan: oooooooooooooooooooo

Frankie: I was awake at night, wondering WHAT WOULD HAPPEN

Both: Until I found you

(chorus)

Both: Seems like we've found whats been missing in our life!

Never thought we would see it coming

Until I found you

It just goes to show!

Dreams can come true!

Because!

I found you

Dan: Who did you find?

Frankie: I found you!

(verse 2)

Dan: I always wondered would I never find anyone!

Frankie: Are you sure?

Dan: I juuuuuuuuuuuuuuust wanted some one to love me like they used to!

Frankie: oooooooooooooooooooooooh

Dan: But now thats aaaaaall changed

BECAUSE IVE FOUND YOU

(chorus)

Both: Seems like we've found whats been missing in our life!

Never thought we would see it coming

Until I found you

It just goes to show!

Dreams can come true!

Because!

I found you

Dan: Who did you find?

Frankie: I found you!

Dan: Who did you find?

Frankie: I found you!

(Music stops)

(Audience claps)

(Frankie curtsies while Dan bows)

Frankie: Thank you, thank you...oh stop!

Dan: (laughs) We know were amazing!

Mrs Redchet: (Claps) That! That their is what theatre is all about! The dancing, the singing, the expression! That was BRILLANT! Anyway we have one last couple signed up...Melissa and Matt?

Frankie: Why do they bother?

(Frankie and Dan get off stage while Melissa and Matt get on)

Mrs Redchet: Ok begin!

(Piano player begins to play)

(They begin to sing)

Matt: (sings) Was I dumb?

Or was I blind?

Or did my heart, just loose its mind!

Why did I go and throw our perfect dream away?

Melissa: (Sings) Looking back

I never known

How I ever let you go

But destiny seems we deserve, to have another daaaaaaaay!

(Chorus)

Both:

Always saw you their

Wanted to hold you

Wanted to kiss you

And hold you tight

Wanted to see you

Again

(verse 2)

Matt: Now I know life can take you by surprise

And sweep you off your feet

Melissa: Has this happened to us? Or we just dreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaming!

(Chorus)

Both: Always saw you their

Wanted to hold you

Wanted to kiss you

And hold you tight

Wanted to see you

Again

(verse 3)

Matt: So take my hand

Melissa: And have no fear

Both: Itll be alright

LOOOOOOOOOOVE LED USSSSSS HERE!

(Audience claps)

Dan: Oh my god! They were good!

Frankie: SHUT UP!

Mrs Redchet: WOW! Brillant! That was really good! Now I will be posting the cast list tomorrow GOOD LUCK!

(She exits and so does every one else)

(Except Frankie, dan, matt, melissa)

Frankie: Nice try! Not, god why did you even come here?

Melissa: You know we did good!

Frankie: Oh really?

Melissa: Well Mrs Redchet gave us a brillant, looks like its gonna be close!

Frankie: Well bring it

(Frankie and Dan exit)

Melissa: Thanks Matt

Matt: for what?

Melissa: Auditioning!

Matt: (laughs) No problem

(they hug)

(Later at Melissas house)

(Harriot and Melissa are in Melissas bedroom)

Harriot: She did look worried when I saw her after school

Melissa: Really?

Harriot: Yep

Melissa: shes worried!

Harriot: no duh

Melissa: (laughs) Im glad Matt auditioned with me though...I didnt think he would!

Harriot: God are you blind? There is only one reason why he did it!

Melissa: whats that?

Harriot: He likes you!

Melissa: Yeah we're freinds!

Harriot: No...as in a crush!

Melissa: (gasps) Oh my god! well...he might not?

Harriot: clearly you havent seen the way he acts around you!

(Melissa looks really confused)

(The next day)

(Before school)

(Melissa, Harriot, Frankie and Sean are waiting outside the school)

Frankie: I dont know why your here!

Melissa: Excuse me?

Frankie: Ive got the lead in every school production, you might aswell just leave!

Melissa: Nah I'll think Ill stay.

Sean: Oh fudge I broke a nail!

Harriot: Oh stop complaining!

Sean: Excuse me darling...BUT IVE BEEN GROWING THIS NAIL FOR AGES! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU BROKE A NAIL! HUH? HUH?

Frankie: Oh god! Shes I mean hes gonna have a GF!

Melissa: GF?

Frankie: GAY FIT! YOU IDDIOT!

Sean: 3 MONTHS OF GROWING TO MATCH THE OTHER PRETTY NAILS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

(Frankie gets a small pack of fake nails out of her purse)

Sean: (gasps) I couldnt!

Frankie: This is serious!

Sean: (Thinks) Ok

(Sean gets the pack and puts a fake nail on)

(Behind them in a Janitor)

Janitor: Lot of drama over one nail!

Frankie: WOULD YOU JUST OPEN THE ENTRANCE DOOR!

Janitor: The drama teacher will be posting the callbacks and the list whatever during first period!

Melissa and Frankie: (gasps)

(The janitor opens the entrance door and goes inside)

Melissa: During first period! Dosent she teach?

Sean: How would he even know that?

Harriot: No Mrs Redchet has a free period today.

Frankie: Well I'll be seeing that list first

Melissa: Wanna bet on it? Because I will!

Frankie: Oh come on...why do you even try?

Melissa: Because I think I have a good shot!

Frankie: (laughs)

(Frankie looks at sean giving him a look to make him laugh)

Sean: Oh right (laughs)

(Later)

(First period ICT)

(Melissa is sitting next to Harriot and Matt but her and Frankie keep looking at each other seeing if they are going to check the list)

Matt: Relax! It dosent matter who sees the list first!

Melissa: Yeah...your right

(Melissa sees Frankie talking to the teacher)

Melissa: What is she upto?

(Frankie exits the room)

Melissa: How dare she! SIR I NEED THE TOILET!

(She exits)

(Melissa runs in the hallway trying to catch up with Frankie)

(She runs around the courner and bumps into Frankie)

(They both fall over and are on top of each other)

(A guy walks past)

Guy1: LESBIANS! ALL RIGHT!

Frankie: GET OFF ME AND YOU GO AWAY!

(The guy exits)

(Melissa gets off Frankie)

(3 seconds later they start racing each other to the list)

(Melissa gets infront and sticks her foot out which Frankie trips over)

Frankie: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Melissa: (laughs)

(Melissa then carries on running)

(Frankie gets up and runs)

(She gets behind Melissa and kicks her leg which makes Melissa trip)

Melissa: OW!

Frankie: (laughs)

(Frankie carries on running)

(Melissa gets up and begins running)

(Melissa gets to the list but finds Frankie their)

Frankie: HAHA! Now Ill save you the trouble of finding out you lost I'll tell you!

(Frankie looks at the list)

(3 seconds later)

Frankie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(In the ICT classroom everyone can hear screaming)

Harriot: Frankie screaming! That means you and Melissa got the lead!

Matt: Oh my god! woo

(Screaming continues)

Harriot: God would she shut up!

(Back at the drama list)

Frankie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Melissa looks at the list while Frankie screams)

(3 seconds later)

Melissa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Frankie & Melissa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Back into the ICT classroom)

(Screaming continues)

Matt: Wait is that Melissa screaming?

Harriot: Then who got the lead?

(Back to the drama list)

Frankie & Melissa: CALLBACKS!

(Back into the Ict classroom)

Harriot: Oh thats why!

(Later in the lunch area)

(Matt, Melissa and Harriot are sitting at a table)

Melissa: Yeah Detention!

Harriot: Im not suprised! God everyone could hear you and Frankie

Matt: We still have a shot even if their are callbacks

(Meanwhile at another table)

(Sean, Frankie, Chantelle, Dan and Monica are sitting their)

Frankie: CALLBACKS AND DETENTION! URGH! I cant believe they are callbacks! I was great!

Dan: (coughs) And me

Frankie: Dont make this about you!

Chantelle: Listen alright You are going to win the callbacks

Monica: And you will get the lead.

Frankie: Well duh!

Sean: Anyway I sooooooo like totally hate Mrs Redchet now

Frankie: I know she was like my favirote teacher! BUT NOW I HATE HER! URGH!

(Music begins)

Frankie: (Sings)

What was she thinking?

I am the best.

No one can stop me.

Im the best of the bets

I can sing I can act and dance

Im practicly good at everything

Just what was she thinking when she gave me a callback

Monica: (Sings) Maybe she was giving other people a chance?

Frankie: (Sings) But Im the!

Frankie and her group: (Sings)

The best of the best!

And no one can stop me!

Not never and I rock!

Im always gonna be in thats spotlight! Because

Im the best of the best

AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!

Nerd Boy: (sings)

Everyone thinks Im just some kinda freek!

But they dont know my inner passion.

Every night before Homework

I begin to siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

I love to sing!

Pop, RnB, Classical! ANYTHING

Someday I hope to be

**Nerd Boy and backup singers (his group): (Sings)**

The best of the best!

And no one can stop me!

Not never and I rock!

Im always gonna be in thats spotlight! Because

Im the best of the best

AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!

(Everyone begins to sing)

Everyone: (sings)

The best of the best!

And no one can stop me!

Not never and I rock!

Im always gonna be in thats spotlight! Because

Im the best of the best

AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!

The best of the best!

And no one can stop me!

Not never and I rock!

Im always gonna be in thats spotlight! Because

Im the best of the best

AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!

BEST OF THE BEST

BEST OF THE BEST

BEST OF THE BEST

BEST OF THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!

BEST OF THE BEST!

(Music stops)

Melissa: Ok that was random!

(Later Matt and Melissa get off the bus and begin to walk)

Matt: Any ideas for callbacks? Song wise?

Melissa: Not at the moment

(A Jock comes upto Melissa)

Brad: Hey Melissa

Melissa: (blushes) Oh hey

Brad: Listen I was wondering...If you wanna catch a movie with me or something?

(Matt begins to get jelous)

Melissa: Yeah sure.

Brad: Great! Well catch you later

(Brad exits)

Matt: You like Brad Port? You like him?

Melissa: Yeah why?

Matt: Hes just so not your type

Melissa: Excuse me Its my life!

Matt: Hes a jock! He'll proberly dump you and go off with a cheerleader!

Melissa: Im not even dating him!

Matt: Just dont go out with him!

Melissa: ITS MY LIFE OK! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!

Matt: WHY BRAD?

Melissa: GOD WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I LIKE HIM!

Matt:WELL I DONT!

Melissa: DO I CARE? NO!

Matt: Well you should!

Melissa: Oh shut up!

Matt: Dont tell me to shut up!

Melissa: I can do what I want!

Matt: You know what! I dont even wanna be around with you anymore!

Melissa: Fine! I dont care

Matt: And I dont even wanna do the flippin callbacks!

(Matt speeedwalks past her)

(5 seconds later)

Melissa: WELL I DONT CARE!

(Next day on the bus)

(Harriot and Melissa are sitting next to each other)

Melissa: Im just gonna have to tell Mrs Redchet Im not gonna do the callbacks.

Harriot: Oh my god! Dont you know why matt had a go at you?

Melissa: No

Harriot: How many times do I have to tell you! He fancies you! He had a go at you because he didnt want you to go out with Brad!

Melissa: No...no...No I dont believe you

Harriot: Well you better believe it

Melissa: Im so confused!

Harriot: Just think about it.

Melissa: Fine...Anyway how you doing for best dressed thing?

Harriot: Well since their are callbacks for the lead the best dressed is being moved from two weeks from now.

Melissa: Oh god bit soon isnt it?

Harriot: Yeah but Ive got started...And it looks great!

Melissa: God it would be great if Frankie lost at both

(Frankie overhears)

Frankie: Excuse me?

(Frankie walks to them)

Frankie: I will win the lead in the Musical and win Best Dressed, theirs no point trying

Melissa: We'll see about that

Frankie: (laughs)

(Frankie goes back to her seat)

Melissa: Oh god Ive just remembered

Harriot: What?

Melissa: Im not doing the callbacks!

Harriot: Cant you get another partner?

Melissa: No...Oh I dont know what to do!

Harriot: Apologise?

Melissa: Excuse me? He is the one who snapped at me!

Harriot: Fine!

(Later in Maths)

(Harriot now sits between Matt and Melissa)

(Everyone is talking)

(5 seconds later)

(Miss Eidwon enters)

Miss Eidwon: Good Morning Class

All: Good morning Miss

Miss Eidwon: Ok today is a surprise test!

All: (moaning)

Miss Eidwon: Now, now Its just a test to see what Grade average you are. When I mark them their will be a new seating plan. You will be sitting with people your same grade! Isnt that great?

All: (moaning)

Miss Eidwon: Now Brad will you kindly hand out the test papers?

Brad: Sure

(Brad begins to hand out test papers while Miss Eidwon write the date on the board)

(Brad hands a paper to Melissa and they smile at each other)

(Matt looks jealous)

(Brad goes to a different table to hand out test papers)

Matt: What is the deal with you two?

Melissa: God Just because I might begin to have a realonship!

Matt: Thats got nothing to do with it!

Melissa: Then what is it!

Matt: Your just so wrong together!

Melissa: LISTEN ITS MY LIFE!

Miss Eidwon: Children shhhh

Matt: WELL DONT COME TO ME IF YOU GET HURT!

Melissa: I WONT!

Matt: Proberly will

Melissa: GOD WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!

Matt: OH GET A LIFE!

Melissa: BETTER THAN YOURS!

Miss Eidwon: THATS IT MATT AND MELISSA DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL1

Melissa: Ive already got a detention.

Miss Eidwon: Fine Tomorrow night! NOW IF YOU WOULD BE QUIET THE TEST MAY BEGIN!

(Later)

(Melissa is at the Drama room)

Melissa: Mrs Redchet?

(3 seconds later)

(Mrs Redchet enters)

Mrs Redchet: Who called me?

Melissa: Me

Mrs Redchet: Oh hello Melissa! What's wrong?

Melissa: I cant do the callbacks

Mrs Redchet: What? Why not?

Melissa: Me and Matt have fallen out

Mrs Redchet: (laughs) The oldest trick in the book

Melissa: huh?

Mrs Redchet: (laughs) Listen I know how nervous you must be

Melissa: Ok I'm lost!

Mrs Redchet: Listen you dont have to make lies up to get out of it! Your nerves will calm!

(Frankie enters)

Melissa: I'm telling the truth

Mrs Redchet: Listen Your not getting out of the callbacks!

Frankie: Whats this? You wanna get out the callbacks!

Mrs Redchet: Shes using excuses to get out of the callbacks when its just nerves!

Melissa: ITS NOT!

Frankie: Well Mrs Redchet If she wishes to not be in the callbacks its her choice...you can just give the part to me and Dan

Mrs Redchet: Frankie Wornwood! Dont be so greedy, its called competition which you never get. Im not just going to give the roles to you and Daniel Gatting.

Melissa: Mrs Redchet me and Matt have fallen out!

Mrs Redchet: You are doing the callbacks Melissa no matter what you say.

(Mrs Redchet exits)

Melissa: This sucks!

Frankie: Just dont show up! Then I'll get the lead...well me and Dan.

Melissa: urgh

(Melissa exits)

Frankie: Oh god I cant let her win...Ive gotta think of a plan!

(Next day)

(Early morning)

(Matt, Melissa, Frankie, Dan and Mrs Redchet are in the drama room)

Mrs Redchet: Ok Ive decided which songs I would like you to sing.

Matt: Mrs Redchet Im not working with her

Mrs Redchet: God Melissa complained about this! Its just nerves It will calm down!

Dan: They just know they'll loose!

Mrs Redchet: Shh Dan

(Mrs Redchet hands Matt, Melissa, Dan and Frankie a piece of paper)

Mrs Redchet: Each couple has a different song from the Musical

(Bell rings)

Mrs Redchet: Ok The callbacks are in there weeks since their has been a delay, that means whoever gets the lead we will have to work loads to get it perfect on the night.

(Mrs Redchet exits)

(Later on)

(Melissa and Harriot are in Harriots room)

(Harriots room is messy because all her clothes after trying to make her best dressed outfit)

Harriot: Oh god, im so confused! I had this nice white lining somewhere! I cant find it.

Melissa: Just clean up

Harriot: That'll take to long!

Melissa: (sighs)

Harriot: Whens you date with Brad?

Melissa: Tomorrow night

Harriot: ooooooooooooooo Saturday night

Melissa: God I hope hes the romantic type

Harriot: He seems it

Melissa: Yeah

Harriot: When are you gonna work on your song?

Melissa: I read it in detention

Harriot: and?

Melissa: I dont even know if I'm actually gonna do the callbacks. Mrs Redchet is making us...but I dont think I'll show up.

Harriot: Why?

Melissa: Matt

Harriot: Just turn up at the callbacks and see if he shows up.

Melissa: I dunno

(Harriot continues working on her outfit)

(Next day)

(Harriot and Matt are in a mall in a CD store)

Matt: Harriot you should be working on your outfit

Harriot: I just wanted to...you know talk to a mate

Matt: Ooooooooooook

Harriot: Sooooo whats going on with the Callbacks?

Matt: Im not showing up

Harriot: Listen what is the deal with her and Brad?

Matt: Because I cant help but feel Jeal- err nothing

Harriot: Jealous?

Matt: (lieing) No where would you get an idea like that?

Harriot: Listen Brad...just show up at the callbacks and see if she shows up.

Matt: I dunno...can we just change the subject?

Harriot: Fine

(Harriot picks up a CD)

Harriot: What do you think of the Pussycat Dolls?

Matt: Ok just out of curiousity...what cinema is Melissa going to?

Harriot: Picturing Dream Cinema.

Matt: Picturing Dream Cinema...ok thanks

Harriot: why?

Matt: No-no reason

Harriot: ok then

(Harriot puts the CD down)

(Later at 7pm at the cinema)

(Brad and Melissa are on the 2nd row in the high section sitting next to each other)

(Matt is at the back spying on them)

(The adverts are on)

Brad: Soooo how are you?

Melissa: I'm fine...you?

Brad: Im fine...you?

Melissa: You've already asked me

Brad: Oh...right

(Matt throws a piece of popcorn at Brad)

Brad: HEY!

(Brad looks behind him)

(Matt ducks)

(Brad turns back round)

Melissa: Whats wrong?

Brad: A piece of popcorn just got thrown at me...but no one has got popcorn except us!

Melissa: Just ignore it

(The Movie begins)

Brad: ooooo Return of The Undead Corpse Part 2! woooo you scared?

Melissa: (laughs) Oh shut up haha.

(Matt gets back up and throws another piece of popcorn at Brad)

Brad: huh?

(Brad turns around)

(Matt ducks)

Brad: WHO IS IT!

Melissa: Brad sssshhhh!

(Brad turns back round)

Brad: Another piece got thrown at me!

Melissa: God its nothing to worry about

(A lot of Pepsi suddenly gets splashed over brad)

Matt: (whispering) oops!

(Matt ducks)

Brad: OH- MY- GOD!

Melissa: (giggling)

Brad: Whats so funny?

Melissa: (Giggling) Im sorry (giggles)

Brad: YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?

(Matt gets up at puts a magazine over his face)

(He begins to walk down the seat isle)

Brad: God who is it?

(Matt trips and falls right beside Melissa)

Matt: Um...heeeeey!

Melissa: Matt?

Brad: Dude get lost

Matt: Right sorry

(Matt gets up and exits)

Brad: Wait you dont think it was him do you?

Melissa: no! No...no...No..Noooo

Brad: Good

Melissa: At least...I dont think so

(Next day)

(Melissa is at Harriots house in her room)

Harriot: See thats shows that he likes you

Melissa: I dont even know if It was him

Harriot: You said the popcorn thing stopped

Melissa: I dunno, urgh!

Harriot: So how did the rest of the night go?

Melissa: Really good, hes really romantic...But

Harriot: BUT? Brad has a but? No not in that way

Melissa: We have nothing in common!

Harriot: seriously?

Melissa: Yeah anything I liked he didnt

Harriot: And anything he liked you didnt?

Melissa: Well, yeah!

Harriot: God maybe its fate telling you you're not meant to be together.

Melissa: But he's so cute

Harriot: I know

Melissa: I'll see how things go

Harriot: I guess you can try

Melissa: (sighs)

Harriot: So how have you gotten on with your song?

Melissa: I practised it when I got home from the movies, I really like it

Harriot: Well hopefully Matt will be their and you can sing

Melissa: Why are you so bothered about me and Matt singing?

Harriot: Come on I know you want to do the callbacks

Melissa: Well...err...Yeah...I do in a way...But if it was Matt at the Movies then he tryed to ruin our date

Harriot: Just do what you think is best.

Melissa: (Sighs)

(1 week later)

(The Best competition is on)

Mr Thomas: Ok the winner of Best Basketball player is...

(5 seconds later)

Mr Thomas: TOM BLIWED

Tom: YES!

(Tom comes foward to Mr Thomas)

Mr Thomas: Conradulations!

(Mr Thomas gives Tom a trophey)

(Tom goes off the stage)

Mr Thomas: Ok our final one is Best Dressed and we only have two people signed up Francesca Wornwood and Harriot Smith, first up is Francesca

(Frankie comes in wearing a stylish pink top with a white skirt and white boots and hair flicked out)

(Everbody cheers)

Frankie: I know, I know I look fabulous!

(Frankie twirls then gets onto the stage)

Mr Thomas: Very nice Francesca

Frankie: Ok first its Frankie and second Thanks!

Mr Thomas: Ok fine...anyway next is Harriot Smith

(Harriot comes in wearing a pinky white dress and hair curly but straight)

(Everybody cheers)

Harriot: Thanks...Thanks guys

(She curtsies then gets onto the stage)

Mr Thomas: Ok now you have thirty seconds to decide who you like best then we vote

(While 30 seconds is going)

(After 5 seconds Matt looks at Melissa)

(After 15 seconds Frankie gives Harriot a dirty look)

(After 30 seconds)

Mr Thomas: Ok first we will cheer for Frankie and see how big the cheer meter goes)

(People cheer)

(The meter goes to 96)

Frankie: 96 Oh my god! I got 98 last year! urgh!

Mr Thomas: 96 thats gonna be hard to beat. OK CHEER FOR HARRIOT

(People cheer and the meter goes to 96)

Frankie: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!

Harriot: Oh my god

Melissa: Oh my god

Matt: Oh my god

All: Oh my god

Mr Thomas: Oh my god! ITS A TIE!

OK WE ARE GONNA HAVE A LOOK FROM LAST YEARS DANCE AND DECIDE WHOS DRESS WAS BETTER

(A picture of Frankie is shown)

(She is wearing a very nice Lilac dress)

Mr Thomas: Ok all cheer!

(People cheer)

(The Meter goes to 97)

(A picture of Harriot is shown)

(She is wearing a short blue dress)

Mr Thomas: OK EVERYBODY CHEER

(Everybody cheers and the meter goes to 86

Mr Thomas: Looks like we have a winner! FRANKIE!

(Frankie pushes Harriot of the stage then collects her trophey)

Frankie: THANKS SO MUCH! I knew I was gonna win but thanks anyway

(Matt walks upto Harriot)

Matt: Hey are you ok?

Harriot: (lieing) Yeah...I'm fine!

(Harriot runs off)

(Later Melissa walks into the girls bathroom)

Melissa: Harriot? Harriot?

(2 seconds later)

Melissa: I saw you run off

(Harriot comes out of a cubicle crying)

Harriot: What?

Melissa: Aww Harriot

Harriot: I really thought I had a chance!

Melissa: Listen you designed yours and you still had a tie! That prooves how good you looked! Just try harder next year!

Harriot: NEXT YEAR? Ive been in the Best Dressed Competition for four years and came last or second to last in all of them

Melissa: Thats because you didnt design them!

Harriot: (Crys more) I just give up! I just wanted to see the look on Frankies face!

Melissa: You might still

Harriot: You think you have a chance of winning the callbacks dont you?

Melissa: Sorta

Harriot: I thought the same thing! GUESS WHAT HAPPENS! I LOOSE!

(Melissa hugs Harriot)

Melissa: I'm gonna try my best!

Harriot: All I can say is...Good luck for next week

Melissa: If Matt even shows

Harriot: So you are going to show up?

Melissa: I might aswell

Harriot: good

Melissa: Now wipe your tears

(Melissa hands Harriot a tissue)

Harriot: Thanks

(Harriot wipes her tears)

Harriot: I guess I shouldnt of got my hopes up huh?

Melissa: Hey listen. With your designs IT BECAME A TIE

Harriot: Then I lost with the dance dress

Melissa: Yeah you didnt design that dress!

Harriot: Yeah I guess

Melissa: Now come on lets go

Harriot: go where?

Melissa: Out of this bathroom and into the Mall

Harriot: (does small giggle) Fine

(Melissa and Harriot get up and exit)

(Later in the mall)

(In the food court)

(Melissa and Harriot are in the line for Pizza O Rama)

Harriot: God I havent had pizza in ages!

Melissa: (laughs) Same

(They get to the beginning of the line)

(Matt is serving)

Matt: Oh hi Harriot, what can I get you?

Harriot: Um one medium size-

Melissa: (interupting) Did you throw popcorn at Brad on our date?

Matt: I-I just got bored of the movie

Melissa: You were saying for days how much you wanted to see it.

Matt: Listen what would like to eat?

Harriot: One medium size Pepporoni Pizza-

Melissa: (interupting) Do you wanna do the callbacks?

Harriot: Will I ever get to order?

Matt: Maybe...why do you?

Melissa: Maybe yes...maybe no

Harriot: God Im hungry! Can we order, WHEN IVE ORDERED THEN YOU CAN TALK!

Melissa: Sorry

Harriot: Ok one medium size pepporoni pizza and two diet cokes.

Matt: Ok

(Matt types something in the cash rejester)

Matt: Ok that'll be $7.50

Harriot: Ok

(Harriot gets her purse out

(She pays Matt)

Matt: Thanks

(Next week)

(Melissa and Harriot are in the hallway)

Melissa: Ok callback day, I gotta go and get dressed

Harriot: Ok I'll be their on your callback

Melissa: Ok

Harriot: Good luck

Melissa: Thanks

(Frankie and Dan are in their dressing room getting ready)

Frankie: BLUSHER! WHERE IS MY BLUSHER!

Dan: Hey relax!

Frankie: Relax? HOW CAN I RELAX? IM NERVOUS ABOUT THE CALLBACKS I LOOK HORRIBLE AND-

Dan: (interupting) W-w-w-wait...your nervous?

Frankie: Errr

Dan: Your never nervous!

Frankie: Ok I admit it that Melissa is a competition for me! Im nervous...Ive gotta do something!

Dan: What?

Frankie: SHUT UP IM THINKING

(4 seconds later)

(Dan gets a lightbulb and puts it to the top of Frankies head)

Frankie: GOT IT!

(The lightbulb lights up)

Frankie: I'll be right back

(Frankie exits)

(Frankie goes to the piano and finds Pheely the piano player)

Frankie: Hey Pheely

Pheely: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!

Frankie: Oh Pheely Im not gonna hurt you

Pheely: Oh...ok

Frankie: Listen I need a favour

Pheely: What?

Frankie: Tell Melissa and Brad the callbacks are being moved to 4.30pm

Pheely: But their at 1.00pm

Frankie: LISTEN JUST DO IT

Pheely: But its not fair

Frankie: (laughs) Pheely, Pheely, Pheely Turner YOU WILL DO AS I ASK! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

Pheely: But-

Frankie: THEIR IS NO BUT! YOU WILL DO IT!

Pheely: Ok, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry

(Frankie smiles)

Frankie: Excellent

(In Melissa's dressing room)

(Melissa is putting lipgloss on)

(5 seconds later)

(A knock on the door is heard)

Melissa: Come in

(Pheely enters nervous)

Melissa: Oh hi Pheely

Pheely: Hi

Melissa: Whats up?

Pheely: um...listen Mrs Redchet says...um...that...err...

Melissa: What?

Pheely: The callbacks are being moved to 4.30pm

Melissa: really?

Pheely: um...yeah

Melissa: She said she had a date at 4.50pm

Pheely: and?

Melissa: well she would be late since its moved to 4.30pm

Pheely: She...err...might of moved her date

Melissa: Ok whats Frankie told you?

Pheely: OK, OK SHE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU SO YOU WOULDNT DO THE CALLBACKS!

Melissa: (gasps) How low!

Pheely: DONT TELL HER I TOLD YOU!

Melissa: Dont worry I wont

(Frankie is walking outside and stops outside Melissas dressing room overhearing their conversation)

Melissa: Listen I wont tell Frankie you told me...I'll show up just in time for my performance making it look like I knew because I was sorta late

Pheely: Ok thanks

(Outside the dressing room)

(Frankie looks mad)

(She walks off)

(Later)

(Melissa is walking in the hallway and goes to her locker)

(She gets some eye liner out then closes her locker)

(Suddenly some one wearing a mask and wearing black grabs Melissa)

Melissa: (muffled) MMMMMMMMMMMMM!

(The person throws her into a closet and locks it)

Melissa: (in closet) HELP!

(The person takes off the mask and its Dan)

(Later)

(Mrs Redchet is in the Theater area)

Mrs Redchet: Ok first is...Dan and Frankie!

(Slow music begins)

(Dan comes out wearing a suit)

Dan: (sings)

I always saw you from a far distance

Never knew you noticed me

Always thought about you

(Frankie comes out wearing a flowly white dress)

Frankie: (sings)

I always looked at you

I always dreamed about you

I aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalways thought aaabout you

Never thought this day would come

(Chrous)

Both:

Looking from a distance

Neeeever thought

This day would come,

It just goes to shooooow

I couldnt let you slip away

Ooooooooooooooooooooh!

I couldnt do it

Never could

Oooooooooooh

I couldnt let you slip away

Frankie: Slip away

Dan: Ooooooh!

(Verse 2)

Dan:

It seemed that I loved you

Seemed that It wasnt true

Until that daaay came

I couldnt let you SLIIIIIIIIIIIPAWAAAAAAAAY

No

Ooooooooooh

Not again

I thought I could let it go past

But I couldnt let you go

(Chorus)

Both:

Looking from a distance

Neeeever thought

This day would come,

It just goes to shooooow

I couldnt let you slip away

Ooooooooooooooooooooh!

I couldnt do it

Never could

Oooooooooooh

I couldnt let you slip away

(Verse 3)

Frankie:

THE DAY WAS PASSING BBBBYYY

I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOOOULD COME UP

OOOOOH

OOOOOOOH

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

NEVER AGAIN

OOOOOH

NOT AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

NOT TO SLIP AWAY AAAAAIN

(Chorus)

Both:

Looking from a distance

Neeeever thought

This day would come,

It just goes to shooooow

I couldnt let you slip away

Ooooooooooooooooooooh!

I couldnt do it

Never could

Oooooooooooh

I couldnt let you slip away

(End)

Mrs Redchet: (claps) Wonderful!

(Meanwhile Melissa is banging on the closet door)

Melissa: HELP!

(Harriot is walking down the hallway)

Harriot: MELISSA? WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR CALLBACK IS ALMOST ON

Melissa: HELP! IM IN THE CLOSET!

(Harriot trys to open the closet)

Harriot: ITS LOCKED!

(Meanwhile back in the theater area)

Mrs Redchet: Ok well done Francesca and Daniel, I'll just write down some notes

(Matt is on the stage around the courner)

Matt: I knew It was a stupid idea to come! She just wants me to look like a fool!

(Back in the hallway)

(Harriot comes running down the hallway)

Harriot: Ok I NICKED THESE KEYS OFF THE JANITOR

(She unlocks the closet)

(Melissa comes out)

Melissa: COME ON

Harriot: Your not dressed! Your wearing a cute top and jeans!

Melissa: I dont care!

(They run off)

(Back in the theater)

Mrs Redchet: Ok next up is...Matt and Melissa

(Matt comes onto the stage)

Matt: Um Mrs Redchet Meli-

Mrs Redchet: No excuses! SING!

(Funky music starts)

(Matt comes onto the stage)

Matt: (Sings)

Who do you think you are?

(Melissa still isnt their)

Matt: Um

Whoooooo dooo you think yooou are Oooooh yeah?

(Frankie and Dan are watching)

Frankie: Excellent!

(Melissa comes onto the stage)

Melissa: (Sings)

Ooooh why do you want to know?

Frankie: OH MY GOD!

Dan: Oh no!

Melissa: (Sings)

I never thought this day would come

When I got to the top

All day I worked it off

And I never got the credit!

All day and night wondering what to say!

Looks like my dreeams has finally come true!

(Chorus)

Both:

IM SPINNING MY WAY TO THE TOP!

UP AND DOWN AND ALL AROUND

Never thought this daaaay woould come.

Because Im

Spinning my way all the way to the top

Jumping down and spinning aroound!

I always hoped my dream would come TRUUUUE!

ALL BECAUSE OF YOOOU!

(Verse 2)

Matt: (Sings)

Come and now

Dont bring yourself down!

I will get to the top!

Never giiiiving up!

I worked

and worked

NEVER GAAAAAAAAAAAAVE UP

THEN I SPUN ALL MY WAY TO THE

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

(Chorus)

Both:

IM SPINNING MY WAY TO THE TOP!

UP AND DOWN AND ALL AROUND

Never thought this daaaay woould come.

Because Im

Spinning my way all the way to the top

Jumping down and spinning aroound!

I always hoped my dream would come TRUUUUE!

ALL BECAUSE OF YOOOU!

(Verse 3)

Matt: All because of who?

Melissa: All because of you?

Matt: Ooooh

Melissa: All because of who?

Matt: Oooh all because of you!

Melissa: We never gave up!

Matt: Always tried!

Melissa: AND ENDED UP

Matt: Spinning to the top

(Chorus)

Both:

IM SPINNING MY WAY TO THE TOP!

UP AND DOWN AND ALL AROUND

Never thought this daaaay woould come.

Because Im

Spinning my way all the way to the top

Jumping down and spinning aroound!

I always hoped my dream would come TRUUUUE!

ALL BECAUSE OF YOOOU!

(End)

Mrs Redchet: Very good

Harriot: woooooooooooooooooo!

Frankie: URGH!

Mrs Redchet: Ok give me a minute to make my decision!

Matt: I didnt think you would show

Melissa: I got locked in a closet

Matt: (laughs) Listen anyway...Im sorry about Brad...you know what I did

Melissa: Well we had nothing in common, I guess It wasnt gonna work

Matt: And that was me in the cinema...I guess I Just got jealous

Melissa: You got jealous?

Matt: err...well...I guess...I-

(Melissa interupts him by kissing him)

(They snog for 3 seconds)

Matt: wow!

Melissa: (smiles)

(Harriot shows a smile)

Mrs Redchet: Ok Ive made my decision

Frankie: Just say it was me and Dan and we'll get it over and done with.

Mrs Redchet: MELISSA AND MATT!

Dan: WHAT?

Frankie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH-MY-GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Melissa: Oh my god!

Matt: WE DID IT!

(They hug)

(Later outside)

(Melissa, Harriot and Matt are talking)

Harriot: I knew you would do it!

Melissa: Harriot If it wasnt for you...I wouldnt of done it...or you Matt

Harriot: Thats what were hear for

Matt: Yeah

(Frankie and Dan come)

Frankie: HOW DARE YOU!

Matt: Awww upset?

Dan: oh shut up!

Frankie: WE'LL BEAT YOU NEXT YEAR!

Melissa: Sure you will!

Frankie: DAN IT WAS YOUR FAULT!

Dan: What! How?

Frankie: You were off tune on the chorus! ITS YOUR FAULT!

Dan: God shut up women! IM OUT!

(Dan and Frankie exit)

(Music starts)

Melissa: (sings)

Always seemed

I'd never give up,

I never thought It could happen

Just live on wiiith yooour dreeams

Dont let interfear!

Go and show it

Go and move it

Never give up!

Matt: (Sings)

Dont give up!

Just keep on trrrying

It never seemed

It could happen

My freinds, always stook beside me

And here we are

Go and show it

Go and move it

Never give upppppppp!

(Chorus)

All: (Sings)

Dont get your hopes down

Just get your head up

And carry ooooooooon!

Never seemed

We couldnt achieve this!

And heeeeeeeeeere weee are!

Just dont

Just done

Just dont Give up

Never give up

When life gets you down

Just carry on

Just dont give uuuuuuup!

(Next verse)

Frankie:

Oh come on!

DOOO YOU HONESTLY THINK

YOU CAAAAAAAAAAAAN W-WIN!

All: SHUT UP!

Harriot: So lets all

Hold our heads up high

And lets get down

To what we belieeeeeeve iiin!

Ooooh yeah

Go and show it

Go and mooove it

NEVEER GIVE UUUUUUUP!

(Chorus)

All: (Sings)

Dont get your hopes down

Just get your head up

And carry ooooooooon!

Never seemed

We couldnt achieve this!

And heeeeeeeeeere weee are!

Just dont

Just done

Just dont Give up

Never give up

When life gets you down

Just carry on

Just dont give uuuuuuup!

Dont get your hopes down

Just get your head up

And carry ooooooooon!

Never seemed

We couldnt achieve this!

And heeeeeeeeeere weee are!

Just dont

Just done

Just dont Give up

Never give up

When life gets you down

Just carry on

Just dont give uuuuuuup!

Melissa: Ooooh yeaahh!

All: LETS GO

LETS PARTY

LETS NEVER GIVE UP

FOR OUUUUUUUUUR DREEEAMS!

LETS SHOW IT

LETS MOVE IT

JUST DONT GIVE UP

(Chorus)

All: (Sings)

Dont get your hopes down

Just get your head up

And carry ooooooooon!

Never seemed

We couldnt achieve this!

And heeeeeeeeeere weee are!

Just dont

Just done

Just dont Give up

Never give up

When life gets you down

Just carry on

Just dont give uuuuuuup!

(End)

(Melissa, Harriot and Matt run off outside the school gate)

Melissa: I have to say out of all my schools...I like this one best

Harriot: Shame you're not staying here long

Melissa: Well Ive got 14 months left...and my mum loves it here. Im sure I might be able to stay

Matt: You best

Harriot: Sooo what was that kiss with you and Matt about?

Melissa: What do you mean?

Harriot: Is this the start of something new

Matt: Looks like it

(Matt and Melissa kiss)

(The end)

(Credits)


End file.
